percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
An Unexpected Trip
I was in agony. The seconds on the clock ticked by at an unbelievably slow rate. My fingers drummed my desk so loud it sounded like thunder. My teacher droned on and on about how we should make the most of our summer, be productive and blah, blah, blah. All I wanted to do was get out of here so I could ride my motorcycle. I glanced at the clock again, five minutes. "Gods come on already!" I groaned placing my head on the desk. My teacher heard me and shouted "Mr. Mierek!" Causing me to jump. "Do you want me to keep you after class on the last day of school? Because so help me I'll..." DING! DING! DING! The sound of the electronic bell suddenly interrupted her. Everyone surged out of the classroom and into the hallway. I thought it was kind of weird that the bell rang early but weirder things have happened to me. Trust me I'm a demigod. I raced to my locker and grabbed my helmet then headed for the parking lot. It had been one of those beautiful days out; clear skies and mid 70's. Since it was the last day of school I had decided to break my Harley out of the garage. As I walked over to where I parked I noticed a lot of people talking and pointing in the bike's direction. I walked around the SUV I had parked next to and nearly jumped out of my skin. Perched on the handle bars was a large bald eagle. Around it's neck it wore a gold necklace with a lightning pendant. It was one of my father's messenger birds. My father is Zeus, by the way, King of the gods. "Master Mierek," The eagle spoke. Being the son of Zeus I can communicate with birds. "Your father requests your presence on Olympus." "What for?" I asked placing my stuff in one of the saddle bags. I was kind of ticked that my plans were about to be interrupted. "He has selected you to represent him in The Demigod Grand Prix." The eagle answered. "The Demigod Grand Prix... like a race?" I asked. The eagle nodded his head. I thought about that for a moment. My father didn't usually communicate with me and when he did it meant two things: One it was important and two I couldn't refuse. But the idea of being selected for a race had caught my attention. "Alright, tell my father I will be there shortly." The eagle nodded again and took off causing someone in a VW Bug to swerve. I put my helmet on and started the engine. Now this is no normal Harley Davidson. This was a present from Hephaestus, the god of mechanics and forges. As I rode down the road I began picking up speed. I popped a wheely and pressed a button on the handle bars. The bike took off like a plane on a runway into the clouds. I checked the gauges and the weather shield which protects me from high winds, rain, snow, hail etc. Once I reached cruising altitude I flipped a switch and revved the engine activating S.S drive (S.S stands for Speed of Sound). I pressed a button and braced my self as the bike shot forward traveling over 700 miles per hours. I watched as the ground beneath me sped past. Fifteen minutes later I could see the shimmering palaces of Olympus. I slowed the bike down and landed outside the Hall of the Gods. I dismounted and checked my hair in the rear view mirror. The worst part about riding a motorcycle; definitely the helmet hair. Hoping I looked presentable I entered the Hall and walked to the Throne Room. The doors swung open for me as I approached. Inside my father was seated on his throne wearing his usual pin-striped suit. He was busy talking to a woman in a tie-dyed shirt who held a microphone. A girl holding a news camera stood behind them. As I got closer I realized the woman was Iris, the goddess of rainbows and personal messenger of Hera. "So Lord Zeus, you're saying that you believe you have the most powerful and experienced driver?" She said making me stop in my tracks. "Exactly Iris, I have complete confidence in my son. Now then I have business to attend to." Nodding in my direction. Iris bowed to Zeus and she and her camera girl left the throne room. "Father." I said kneeling before him. "Rise Joseph, we have much to discuss." Zeus rose from his throne and I quickly got to my feet. "The Grand Prix, what is it exactly?" I asked. Zeus smiled and motioned me to follow. I followed him out of the throne room and out of the Hall. "The Grand Prix is a road race developed by Hermes and Hephaestus. It will take place across the United States, from Camp Jupiter in California to Camp Half-Blood, here in New York." Zeus said as we walked down the streets of Olympus. I wasn't exactly sure where we were headed but I didn't bother asking. "The racers are children from each of us gods in the Pantheon, plus Hera, Hestia and Artemis have each chosen a champion to represent them. It's going to be the biggest sporting event since the gladiator fights in Ancient Rome! And covered live on Hephaestus TV!" "Huh, so I will be racing for you against 13 other demigods?" I asked. "Well Ares has yet to pick his racer but yes a total of 14 racers. Each of you will be driving a vehicle supplied by us." Zeus said stopping in front of a large building with a garage door in front. "So where's my vehicle? I mean I have the motorcycle but..." Before I could finish Zeus knocked loudly on the door and it slowly opened. When the door opened I saw my bike parked in the middle of the floor while four or five cyclopes stood around and clapped as we walked in. As I got closer I could tell the bike had been worked on. The seat and handle bars had been swapped with more comfortable looking ones, the headlight was bigger, the metal was all re-chromed, and the tank and rear fender had been painted to look like a raging thunder storm. I took a closer look and the storm actually shifted around. "Wow." Was all that escaped my lips. "Heck that's nothing!" One of the cyclops hollered. He walked forward and extended his hand. He wore a sleeveless vest, dark jeans and a bandanna. He had a long ponytail and a beard. "Name's Brontes." He said shaking my hand. "Lord Zeus commissioned my team and I to make some modifications to your bike." "It looks great!" I said still not able to take my eyes off it. "What else did you do to her?" "Well we took her apart and cleaned ''everything, ''then we sandblasted her, gave her an awesome paint job as you can see. We also made a few adjustments to make her more comfortable to ride, and lastly we added all the upgrades." Brontes explained. "Upgrades?" I asked walking towards the bike. "Yep," Brontes confirmed. " We added a forward mounted mini-gun which will spring up between the handle bars. We installed two RPG's that emerge from the sides and fire forwards or backwards. At the rear of the bike a super thick smoke screen that will last for up to an hour. We also installed a powerful electromagnet which can be used for a variety of reasons. The saddle bags can now hold an infinite amount of stuff, as long as you can fit it through the opening. We enhanced the weather shield so that is will deflect anything smaller that a bowling ball." Brontes picked up a wrench and whipped it at the bike. I cringed as it flew through the air aimed right at the head light. However when it got within a foot of the bike it bounced off and clattered to the floor. "Also we want you to meet Jarvis." Brontes walked over to a table and picked up a racing helmet with a full face mask. "Um... Hi." I said waving at the helmet. "Hello sir." The helmet responded in a slight British accent. "Whoa, now that's cool!" I said as Brontes handed me the helmet. "Jarvis is a super computer program. You've seen the Iron Man movies right?" Brontes asked. "Yeah." I said trying the helmet on. Icons and maps appeared across the screen. I glanced around the room and Jarvis began analyzing everything. "He's the real life version, only he's been designed to help you in the race. He basically does everything from choosing your best route, to alerting of incoming attacks, to playing your favorite music." Brontes continued. "He's voice activated, try him out." "Alright, um Jarvis play AC-DC." I asked. A few seconds later 'Highway to Hell' started playing in the helmet. After a few moments I simply said "Mute" and the music shut off. "Jarvis can also act as an autopilot for the bike in emergency situations. The main computer is installed under the seat." Brontes said wrapping up. "Thank you so much man." I said giving everyone a high five. "The race is in two weeks. Plenty of time of you to get some practice in." Zeus said walking over and placing a hand on my shoulder. "I won't let you down father." I said taking a seat on my bike. Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:The Demigod Grand Prix